


Like Heaven to Touch

by nuttinonice



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Smut, brief mention of laurent's past trauma, lamen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Laurent's been away from home for far too long.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 216





	Like Heaven to Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one of my latest little Lamen drabbles, hope you enjoy!

There are many different reasons to make love. Damen can name a few of his favorites — the night him and Laurent gave into their feelings for the first time, consummating their marriage (privately) after their wedding. There’s make up sex after an argument, the spontaneous sex they occasionally finding themselves having. That usually occurs when Laurent is wearing a far too short chiton, or when they spar with one another. But one of Damen’s favorite reasons to take Laurent to bed is reunion sex.

It’s been an agonizing month. A reality they often have to endure — Damen occasionally traveling to Ios, Laurent to Arles. When they’re both home, it’s at the palace on the border and today, Laurent is coming home. 

Damen glances out the windows all day, looking for Laurent’s ship. When it finally appears on the horizon it feels like hours before it reaches shore and even then, they have to get through the fanfare. 

When Laurent descends from the ship, it’s to the cheers of their most enthusiastic people, lined up to catch a sight of their kings from behind a line of guards. Laurent greets them with a subtle smile and waves, stopping to give a proper greeting to some of the higher lords and ladies of the new capital before finally ascending the palace steps. 

Damen grins and Laurent smiles a little wider, each of them maintaining composure as Damen brings Laurent’s hand to his lips and kisses it. Hand in hand, golden cuffs glinting in the bright sun, they wave to their people for as long as they must before it’s acceptable for them to turn and enter the palace.

The servants, guards, and squires rather… know the routine by now and ask nothing of them as they make a brisk walk from the foyer of the palace all the way to the stairs that lead to their chambers. 

The moment they turn the corner to the bedroom, out of sight, Damen can’t resist any longer.

“God how I missed you.” Damen breathes as he presses Laurent against the wall and turns his head, groaning as he drags his mouth over the sensitive skin of his husband’s neck, sucking on his favorite spot with every intention of leaving a mark.

“Damianos.” Laurent gasps, his stance widening and his arms wrapping instinctually around Damen’s shoulders. “We should…” He stops and bites his lip as Damen licks a stripe over the fresh bruise he’s created. “Take me to the bedroom, you animal.”

“I can show you an animal.” Damen laughs, bending down and lifting Laurent easily, so that his arms lock behind his thighs and Laurent is forced to hug his neck to stay upright.

“Damen!” Laurent protests, but he’s laughing as Damen rushes him the few yards down the hall to their bed chamber. 

Damen had missed that sound. Laurent’s laughter is such a gift, it makes his chest swell every time. He kicks the heavy doors shut behind them and carries Laurent over to their bed, an extravagant four-post canopy with silken sheets. Laurent had designed the bedroom. 

“Shoes.” Laurent says, kicking his feet up so Damen can yank the boots off his feet before Laurent bends down himself and hastily unlaces Damen’s sandals. When he rises, he drags his hands up the back of Damen’s thighs and up his skirt to cup his ass and squeeze. 

“You really did miss me.” Damen teases as Laurent tugs him closer. 

“They don’t quite make them like you in Vere I’m afraid.” Laurent wrestles himself out of his jacket and holds his arms out to Damen. 

“You and your laces.” Damen huffs as he tugs them loose, careful not to damage anything as he makes haste of it. He finishes there and moves to the collar of Laurent’s shirt, undoing each lace and kissing him in between each one. 

Laurent hums pleasantly into the kiss, one hand rising to cup Damen’s cheek as his shirt falls from his shoulders. “Come here.” He sighs, sliding back to lay against the pile of lush pillows at the headboard. 

Damen unpins his cape and crawls over him, bending down to kiss over his chest and drag his tongue over two pink nipples. He sucks on one until Laurent whines in need then nudges up to kiss him like he wants to be.

This part is always Laurent’s favorite, but when they haven’t seen each other in a while, it’s especially nice. Laurent’s hands card through his hair as they kiss, run down his back, over his shoulders and biceps. He makes the softest noises of pleasure when Damen kisses him this way, quiet gasps and hums against his lips as Laurent clutches him close. 

“Gods, I want you to keep kissing me, but I need you to get these forsaken pants off.” Laurent pants when he breaks the kiss, his face entirely flushed and his lips wet and shining. His hair is in disarray from Damen’s hand and from writhing against the pillows. Damen always wishes he could have this image painted for himself, he enjoys the sight so much.

“I’ve got you.” Damen smiles, enjoying the way Laurent is subtly squirming in anticipation as he slides his hand down to squeeze between his legs.

“Damen.” Laurent sighs again, canting his hips up. 

“I love having you like this.” Damen palms over him through the fabric and watches as Laurent’s eyes flutter shut. “Gods, you’re so desperate this time.”

“Of course I am, I haven’t fucking come in weeks.” Laurent whines, pushing his hips up again.

“Weeks?” Damen laughs as he moves to undo the first of the lacings on Laurent’s pants. “Maybe not with me you haven’t.”

“What does that mean?” Laurent frowns, but he’s still playing pouty, his face pink as he allows Damen to work open his pants. 

“I mean…” Damen blinks. “Of course you came, you know, by yourself. You were gone a long time.”

“I didn’t.” Laurent’s frown deepens. “Why, is that strange?”

Damen pauses. “You don’t… take care of yourself?” 

Laurent shakes his head, his blue eyes swimming with confusion. 

“Is that a… Veretian thing?”

“No.”

“My love, you can’t possibly let yourself go that long.” Damen laughs, kissing up Laurent’s neck again. “You’re such a school boy about some things.” He nips at his ear. “It’s adorable. You’re really serious, you never masturbate?”

Laurent looks away from him, but Damen only sees a signal to continue lavishing his neck with attention, so he does. “Yes.”

“At all?”

“Yes.”

“How do you get relief when you’re away from me?”

Laurent just rolls his eyes and shrugs. Damen kisses the blush on his cheek. Some parts of Laurent are still such a mystery to him. Maybe he is the insatiable animal Laurent teases that he is, but he can’t imagine going over a month without any release at all. It makes him a little excited now, although he still finds it bizarre. The thought of how desperate and wound up Laurent must be now makes his mouth water.

“Gods, how on Earth do you keep from exploding?” Damen says as he nuzzles Laurent’s jaw. It’s all in good faith. He enjoys teasing Laurent a little and Laurent usually fires back. They’ll go back and forth until they kiss again and get back to undressing. “I don’t know how you survive off by yourself that long, do you-“

“Stop.” Laurent says, his voice quiet. It’s not the hushed soft tone of his husband in pleasure, but vulnerable instead. Maybe even hurt? “You’re making fun of me.”

Damen feels a twinge in his heart as he lifts his head and sees that Laurent’s expression has changed. He can usually read him perfectly, but he seems to have gotten it wrong this time. Laurent’s face isn’t red from the heat of passion anymore, it’s flushed pink and his eyes look glassy. He’s embarrassed.

“Oh, Laurent… Laurent no, my love I didn’t mean it that way.” He presses a soft kiss into Laurent’s hair. 

This hasn’t really happened in their bed before. They’ve had their difficulties, especially at the beginning as they found what made Laurent feel good and what could send him into a full fledged panic attack. There had been a few crying spells early on until Laurent got adequately used to being loved, but never had Damen been the reason Laurent wore this expression in their bedroom. “I was just… curious.”

“Why do you want to embarrass me, I don’t…” Laurent swallows. “I missed you and all you care about is how a I came while I was gone? You talk to me like I’m some child.”

“Oh, Love…” Damen feels his chest sink with concern. “I missed you too, I wasn’t trying to make you feel embarrassed. I was only teasing, I promise it was just curiosity and nothing else.”

“Well there you have it, I’m the inexperienced virginal freak yet again, what a delightful fact.” Laurent glares, still looking away from him. 

“What?” Damen’s expression falls. “Laurent, how could you say that about yourself?”

“Well it’s what I am, isn’t it?” Laurent pulls away and sits on the opposite side of the bed, lacing his pants back up. 

Damen almost feels sick, he would never ever mean to make Laurent feel this way in their bed. He had misjudged and he knows that Laurent’s anger now is only his replacement for hurt. “Sorry I didn’t spend my youth whoring around Aikelos, fucking every-“

“Hey.” Damen says, reaching for Laurent’s shoulder and sliding to his side of the bed. “Stop this, you know I would never mean to hurt you. Talk to me.”

Laurent just huffs, staring down at his lap, arms crossed. He’s still shirtless and his hair is still messed up in the most adorable way. Damen both loves and hates how beautiful he is, even in a mood. 

“You don’t have to talk to me about what you do by yourself, I shouldn’t have asked.”

Laurent just groans and buries his face into his hands. “For the love of God, I do not want to have a conversation about my… habits.”

“But you were so hurt a moment ago, I just want to know if you’re alright.” Damen strokes his hand down Laurent’s back and is relieved Laurent doesn’t reject the touch or turn to stone at the feel of it. 

“I feel like such a child when this happens.” Laurent says. His voice is quiet again. 

“When what happens?”

“When I realize yet another behavior of mine is some… fucked up thing that no one else does, or something I only do because…” Laurent lifts his head and finally looks over at Damen. He’s not quite crying really, but his eyes are wet, his eyelashes clumping together, the white of his eyes slightly pinkened. It breaks Damen’s heart. “I didn’t know it was so strange to not… do that.”

“I never meant to make you feel like it was. I’m so sorry.” Damen says earnestly, putting his arm around Laurent’s shoulders in the hopes he can ease him into being held. 

“I’ve just…” Laurent hiccups and then swallows hard to cover it. “I… I-I can’t. I’ve never been able to.” 

“Able to… touch yourself?”

“Yes, God.” Laurent groans, covering his face again. 

Damen’s heart aches. With how happy they are now, it can be easy to forget sometimes how much terror Laurent endured. He would have been coming of age right when his brother died, it would make sense that some of the natural changes young men go through at that time may have been horribly twisted by his uncle. “Can I ask why you can’t?”

“I feel sick every time.” Laurent sniffles, lifting his head again and Damen takes the opportunity to touch him some more in a comforting way, tucking his hair back behind his ear. “Don’t you dare ever bring this conversation up again if I tell you about it.”

Damen nods his promise and squeezes Laurent’s shoulder. 

“I-I just… when Uncle started touching me, I hadn’t yet… I didn’t know anything about arousal.” Laurent gulps. “And then at the same time he kept doing it to me, my body started to act of its own accord sometimes. Sometimes even with him.” 

Damen sees Laurent’s mouth wobble and makes an executive decision to pull Laurent into his arms then and there. “Oh, Sweetheart.”

“It just made it so I felt disgusting whenever my body did anything like that, when I got hard over nothing, I would feel so sick and disgusting, I could never… I could never bring myself to take care of it even when I got older and wanted to.” He stops and leans into Damen, tucking his head into the crook of his neck and squeezing him. “It stopped being a problem once I finally had you… you take care of me.”

“Laurent, you don’t deserve one bit to feel that way. It doesn’t make you a freak, it’s perfectly understandable.” He kisses the top of Laurent’s head and hopes to God his husband believes what he’s saying. “And you still feel this way?”

Laurent gives a pitiful nod and Damen squeezes him again to make sure he knows it’s alright. 

“Can I ask what happens when you’re away from me?”

“I… ignore it if I get aroused until it goes away. When I… it still happens in my sleep sometimes when we’re without each other for a long time.”

“So when we were at war and sleeping in the tents…”

“You would be asleep too.” Laurent swallows. “I would always be the first one up anyways, so I just cleaned myself up when it happened and tried to forget about it.”

Damen just sighs and kisses him again on the forehead, holding him close and giving Laurent a moment to breathe. “I never meant to make you upset about this. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

“I know.” Damen tilts Laurent’s face up and brushes the wetness away from under his eyes before kissing him once on each closed eyelid. 

“I really did miss you while I was gone. Not just because I couldn’t… I missed talking to you.” 

“The council was horribly boring without your bitchy remarks.”

“I’m sure it was.” Laurent laughs a little and wipes his eyes again for good measure. “God, you should be inside me by now and I’m crying on you.” 

“You’re pretty when you cry.” Damen smiles, nuzzling his nose into Laurent’s hair. “We don’t have to have sex right now if you don’t want to. It’s not like you’re leaving in the morning.”

“I know, but… I really am going to explode if you don’t make me come, Damen.”

“Well I don’t think it would serve our kingdom very well if you combusted.” Damen teases as he takes Laurent by the waist and pulls him back into bed, lying over him and kissing his lips with the gentleness Laurent loves so much. 

Damen sweeps back locks of golden hair and kisses around Laurent’s ear, breathing hot against it before moving to his neck once more, lavishing Laurent’s most sensitive spots with his lips and tongue. He kisses him until he feels Laurent become truly comfortable again, his skin warm, hot puffs of breath falling from his mouth.

Damen works until Laurent’s nails are digging into his shoulders, his hips canting upwards again in search of friction. 

“Touch me.” Laurent breathes. “Please.”

Damen pushes his hand between his legs again and palms over his cock, happy to find that Laurent is hard and eager again for him. “Let me see you, baby.” He murmurs, tugging open the laces fully again and groaning at the sight of Laurent without underwear. “Laurent.” 

“I thought you might like- ah!” Laurent gasps as Damen leans down, mouthing over his cock with open lips. “Damen.”

“I missed how you taste.” Damen licks up the underside of his cock to prove it and sucks on the tip until Laurent’s hand pushes into his hair. 

“Damen, please, please, just get the rest of my fucking clothes off.”

“Not my fault you wear so many.” Damen says as he tugs the trousers down Laurent’s legs and pull them off. In seconds, he unpins his chiton and loosens the tie at his waist to toss aside the fabric as well. 

“I could hardly sleep without feeling you next to me.” Laurent says, his voice shy as he pulls Damen over him, legs parted. “I’m so used to your snoring.”

“I do no such thing.” Damen laughs, nuzzling his nose against Laurent’s. He has an idea, but he fears he might upset Laurent again. He doesn’t want to cross any lines, but still, he can see the remaining pink in his husband’s eyes and it breaks his heart that something as simple as pleasuring himself is so painful for Laurent. He has to be able to help. “I want to try something.”

“What?” Laurent asks, his breath heavy as he kisses down Damen’s neck and hitches a leg up over his hip, bringing him closer. 

Damen grinds down against him out of pure helplessness and bites at his shoulder. “I want to touch you.”

“You are touching me.” 

“I want to help you touch yourself.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Laurent huffs, still rocking against him. His cock is hard and the tip smears wetness over Damen’s abs. He’s so deliciously wound up, desperate for proper touch. It’s the perfect time to try. 

“For me?” Damen asks, grinding down especially hard until Laurent’s head tips back to its a sigh of pleasure. “I want to see what you look like.”

“If I try, will you actually fuck me?” Laurent complains, allowing Damen to reposition them. 

Damen slides off of Laurent and sits him up, standing on the bed a moment to move himself behind his husband and sit, Laurent sitting in between his legs, his back resting against Damen’s chest. “Hi.” He grins, running his hands down Laurent’s biceps. 

“Hi.” Laurent rolls his eyes.

Damen kisses the shell of his ear then slides one down to palm over Laurent, spreading his wetness down to slick his grip and continuing to kiss him in all the places he likes as he strokes. 

“Damen.” Laurent’s eyes flutter shut. Usually this type of slow touching would tease a person, but Laurent responds to it every time, hips pushing up, back slightly arching.

“You’re so pretty like this, you know that?” He whispers to that his breath tickles Laurent’s ear. “Men would kill to have you for a night.”

“Well aren’t you a lucky man then?” Laurent sighs. 

“Luckier than you can imagine.” He brings his other hand around and toys with one of Laurent’s nipples, enjoying the way it makes him blush. “You like that?”

Laurent gives a shy nod. 

“Play with your other one for me.”

“That’ll look stupid.”

“No it won’t, let me see how you play with yourself.” Damen shifts a bit so his cock is more firmly pressed against Laurent’s back and shudders with his own need. He can wait. 

Laurent’s face is an adorable pink, but he obeys, looking nervously up at Damen as he rubs one nipple in soft little circles, brushing his thumb over the bud and pinching ever so slightly. Damen copies his movements and Laurent is suddenly a bit looser in his arms. 

Damen lets go of Laurent’s cock and watches, pleased as it falls heavy and hard against Laurent’s stomach, pinkened and weeping from the tip. It’s practically begging without Laurent having to say a word. “Can you touch yourself a little for me? If it’s too uncomfortable, we can stop, but it’s so good watching you do what you like.” He rolls his hips, so Laurent can feel how hard he is, a confirmation of how much Damen is really enjoying this. If Laurent struggles, he’ll of course relieve him. His poor lover really hasn’t come properly in far too long, his pretty balls taut and full as he squirms. 

“Don’t… make fun of me.” Laurent says, his breathing shallow and desperate as he bites his lip and does as Damen asks. He touches himself hesitantly, like a virgin laying his hand on his very first cock. He palms himself experimentally and hides his face in Damen’s neck when he wraps a fist around himself.

“There you go, baby, look at you.” Damen groans, kissing the top of his head and rubbing soft circles around one of Laurent’s nipples again, so Laurent doesn’t feel like he’s alone. 

“I like it how… h-how you do it.” Laurent gulps, stroking himself slowly. “This feels stupid.”

“It’s not.” Damen says, eyes fixed on Laurent’s careful fingers working over his cock so gently. Obviously Laurent knows how to do it and what he likes from Damen, but it’s definitely clear that this part is new for him. Laurent’s motions are experimental and nervous. “You’re beautiful.” He wraps his arms around Laurent’s waist and strokes his hands down the insides of his thighs. “Come for me and I’ll fuck you as hard as you want for as long as you want. I’ll suck you off, whatever you want me to do, if I can watch you like this.”

Laurent lets out a hot breath and spreads his legs a little wider, letting Damen continue his gentle touches over sensitive skin. He starts to touch himself with more of a purpose, stroking in a steady rhythm. Damen can see he’s blushing all the way to his chest, pretty pink splotches on pale skin. 

“Does it feel good?”

“Yes.” Laurent admits, his voice slightly cracking. “Fuck, yes, it really does.”

“Isn’t it nice feeling exactly what your body wants?” Damen licks a stripe up his neck again and Laurent preens. 

“I don’t think I could do this…” He stops to take a breath as Damen nibbles at his ear again. “I don’t think I could do this by myself but with you, it’s… easier.”

“Maybe you’ll be able to get there one day, but let's just focus on making you feel good right now.” Damen nuzzles his nose into Laurent’s hair and smiles. “Look at you, you need to come so badly.”

“Damen.” Laurent whines, his tone warning, but they both know he likes when Damen talks this way in the bedroom. His body gives it away every time. 

“Poor thing, all those weeks without me there to fuck you.” Damen murmurs and squeezes his thighs. “No one to make you come. Your mood must have been heinous.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Laurent huffs before his free hand grabs onto one of Damen’s and squeezes hard. “I-I’m close.”

Damen squeezes Laurent’s hand back, silently touched by the sweetness of the gesture. “Let me see you come, my love. You’re so close for me, just listen to what your body wants, make yourself feel good for me.”

Laurent speeds his hand up a little and blushes even further, his cheek hot against Damen’s shoulder. Damen can see that he’s embarrassed and insecure, but he can also feel the way Laurent’s thighs are beginning to tense, his breathing becoming quicker, his hips squirming helplessly as he brings himself closer to climax. 

“Let me see you come, Laurent.” 

“Damen.” He finally gasps, losing control of himself as he strokes himself through orgasm. He whines and keeps his face hidden, but his body spasms as he comes an enormous amount over his own chest. 

Damen watches with wide eyes, holding Laurent’s hand through it as he soaks in the image of his husband pleasing himself, of the completely helpless way he whimpers and writhes until he’s finished. “Gods, look at you.” He whispers, bringing Laurent’s free hand to his lips and kissing it.

“Fuck.” Laurent pants, going limp against Damen and letting go of his hand to hug his arm instead. “That was…”

“Good?”

“Are you sure I don’t look ridiculous? It doesn’t feel like a very… attractive action.”

“You look beautiful.” Damen assures. “Lie down with me.” He says as he inches Laurent forward a bit, giving himself room to lie against the pillows. 

“I’m a little…”

“I don’t care about the mess, I’m going to make you do it all over again in a few minutes.” Damen laughs as Laurent turns around and lies with him, resting his head on his chest and hooking one leg up over Damen’s. He feels Laurent sigh in content and settle into his touch. He doesn’t even care for his own need in the moment, too fixated on his husband’s beautifully flushed face, his closed eyes, his body loose with the release of much needed pleasure. 

“You’re very… warm.” Laurent smiles as he nuzzles his cheek against Damen’s skin. “Vere never used to feel cold before, but it was impossible to get properly warm at night.” 

“Imagine how I felt walking around there half naked.”

“Mm, good point.” Laurent presses a kiss over Damen’s heart. It’s rare that he doesn’t rush to the washroom to clean himself and Damen likes getting to enjoy him like this. 

They stay that way for a while, Laurent hugging him close and Damen squeezing him back, pressing soft kisses into a mane of golden hair and stroking Laurent’s back just to feel his skin. They stay until Laurent starts to move, leaning up to kiss Damen’s lips, then subtly beginning to rock his hips, pressing down on Damen’s still neglected cock and smiling. 

“Laurent.” Damen gives a happy sigh. “How do you want me?”

“Lie me down and get on top.” Laurent says, nuzzling his nose against Damen’s jaw. “I just want to be taken.”

“Then let me take you.” Damen murmurs, kissing Laurent deeply before flipping their position. He pins Laurent to the mattress and kisses him again, slotting his hips between Laurent’s thighs and moaning when he pushes down.

“You’ve been patient today.” Laurent remarks with a playful nip at Damen’s ear. “Sure you can last for me?”

“Always.” Damen reaches for the oil stashed beneath the pillows and quickly pops the cork in the bottle. He’s gotten this part down to a science. Unless they’re having some long drawn out foreplay where Damen likes to finger him a little longer, he’s quick to slick up, give Laurent one finger, fuck him gently with it until he begins to squirm. Then he gives a second finger, feeling the ring of muscle relax a little more and he curls his fingers inside and strokes that sweet little spot inside his husband until Laurent is whining for more. 

“Be close to me.” Laurent breathes, throwing his arms around Damen’s shoulders and giving him a kiss that’s more tongue than lips. The kiss alone makes Damen moan again against Laurent’s mouth and he hitches Laurent’s legs up over his hips, bringing them as closely together as possible while still face to face. 

When Damen pushes in, he reaches the full realization of what not having Laurent for so many weeks has done to him. Gods, he had missed this. The hitch of Laurent’s breath as he’s breached, the way his muscles squeeze tight and then relax, recognizing Damen’s familiar presence. The way Laurent’s eyes flutter shut and his face heats up, back arching as Damen bottoms out inside him. He’s always surprised Laurent never expresses any discomfort considering his size, but then again, Laurent isn’t one to back away from a challenge.

The first thrust is heaven. A moment where all is right in the world, where his husband is returned home in his arms making pleased happy sounds. No talks of diplomacy or tax codes, just the slick heat of fucking who he still and will always consider to be the most gorgeous man in the entire world. He slides an arm under Laurent’s back and they groan together when Damen begins to rock back and forth.

“I missed this so badly.” Laurent whimpers. “You turned me into a sex addict, you animal.”

“I guess I’ll just have to keep you satisfied then.” Damen grinds in deep to punctuate his point and grins when it makes Laurent cry out. The poor guards down the hall will be scarred for some time. Laurent’s nails dig into his shoulders and he sets a punishing pace that makes the headboard tap the wall as they move together.

“Damen.” Laurent gasps. “Right there, please, please right there.”

Damen maintains his angle and fucks in hard, delighting when Laurent cries again. Laurent isn’t usually so vocal, but after they’ve been apart for sometime, his inhibitions are slightly… weakened. He bends down to meet Laurent’s lips and finds his husband kissing him with a newfound hunger, Laurent’s hand pushing up into Damen’s hair as he allows Damen to suck on his lower lip. 

God, Damen wants to make this good for him. He feels awful still for hurting Laurent’s feelings earlier and he needs to remind himself that while Laurent has come far in the realm of lovemaking, he still has a lifetime of trauma behind him. Somethings will be different to him than to others. He’d made a mistake forgetting that, but he still knows Laurent isn’t made of glass.

In no time, he should be able to work Laurent up enough to be able to pleasure himself when they’re apart. The thought of Laurent, alone in his chambers in Arles, touching himself and thinking of Damen, makes him moan against Laurent’s lips.

Despite having come once already, Laurent is absolutely desperate underneath him, rolling his hips back to meet Damen’s thrust only to push them back up to grind his cock against Damen’s stomach. The wetness of it makes Damen’s mouth water, but he resists the urge to touch until Laurent’s had a little more time to enjoy this part. He’s writhing like he hasn’t been fucked in weeks because he hasn’t. 

Damen throws Laurent’s leg up over his shoulder and presses in closer, grinning at Laurent’s flexibility and the way his back arches at the change in angle. 

Laurent makes a strangled sound when Damen fucks in especially hard and grabs his shoulders, digging in. “Wait, wait.”

“Did I hurt you?” 

“No.” Laurent shakes his head. “Let me ride you.”

Damen feels his own cheeks warm and is fast to comply with the request, letting go of Laurent and pulling out to roll onto his back beside him. 

He watches with fascination as Laurent straddles him and lines himself up with Damen’s cock, hissing when he begins to lower himself onto it. 

“Fuck.” Damen sighs, turning his hot cheek against the cool fabric of the pillow. “Baby.”

Laurent bites his lip as he seats himself, taking every inch of Damen inside before stopping to catch his breath. His cock is practically standing upright, dripping onto Damen’s abs below. It makes Damen long to put it in his mouth if only he could reach. 

He doesn’t tell Laurent enough how much he truly adores that part of his body. The fuzzy blonde hair just above it, how cute and pink it turns, the way it perks up when Damen arouses him.

“You’re beautiful.” Damen says, rolling his hips upward as he strokes his hands down Laurent’s thighs, admiring the smooth pale skin. 

Laurent just shivers and starts to ease himself up and back down, leaning over Damen and planting his hands on the mattress to hold his weight. 

Damen’s heart thumps at the view. Laurent’s hair falls in a curtain around his face, his cheeks flushed, eyes closed, and his lips beautifully parted as he rocks himself back and forth at a faster pace. Above Damen is the perfect sight of Laurent’s chest, blotches of pink skin exposing his blush, his nipples perked and hard. He can’t resist leaning up to suck one into his mouth and Laurent cries out. 

“Damen.” He whines, pushing a hand into Damen’s hair to hold him in place. “Bite me.” Laurent gasps and Damen groans at the instruction, nipping at the sensitive part of his chest before biting elsewhere on Laurent’s pectorals and sucking more purple marks over such easily bruised skin. 

Damen focuses on not letting himself come too soon. With the pleasure of seeing Laurent touch himself for the first time and now having him ride his cock so helplessly, asking to be bitten, it’s almost too much to bear. “Laurent.” He growls, grabbing his ass and squeezing just because he can. It makes Laurent let out a breathy laugh.

“Enjoying yourself?” He tried to tease, but he’s panting, strands of blonde hair falling in his face as he rocks back and forth. 

“Absolutely.” 

“Gods if anyone knew the way I act for you.” Laurent sighs, his head tipping back as he rolls his hips down against Damen. “I don’t think anyone would recognize me.”

“Good.” Damen grins, swirling his tongue around Laurent’s nipple again. “You’re just for me in here.”

Laurent lets out a tell tale whine and presses a hand to his lips to keep quiet out of habit until Damen reaches up and removes it. 

“Close?”

Laurent gives a frantic nod, his pace in Damen’s lap starting to stutter. 

“Touch yourself again.” Damen breathes, leaning back on his elbows to watch as Laurent’s pretty pink cock bounces with his motions, begging for release. “Let me see you finish with me inside.”

This act is much less difficult than the one before as Laurent isn’t a stranger to stroking himself to fruition in the heated chaos of riding Damen in bed.

Damen forces himself to keep his eyes open through his own pleasure, watching as Laurent wraps a hand around himself and tugs at his cock. Laurent’s eyes are squeezed shut, his thighs and abs tensing as he continues to rock back and forth on Damen until with a beautiful son of pleasure he cries Damen’s name and comes. 

“Fuck, that’s it baby, look at you.” Damen groans, feeling his husband’s warm release spill into his torso in ribbons just as he reaches his own peak. He can’t keep his eyes open any longer once Laurent squeezes around him and they cling to each other, gasping until they both begin to come down. 

“Damen.” Laurent sighs sleepily, lifting himself from Damen’s lap and lying over him, peppering his face in little kisses before resting his head in the crook of his neck. “Never let me go away again, I’m afraid I’ll have to drag you along to Vere next time I’m needed.” 

“Not in the winter you won’t.”

“Oh yes I will.” Laurent laughs. “Who else will keep me warm?” He lifts his head to nuzzle their noses together. “Who will be there when I’m restless, to fuck me back to sleep?” He grins as he kisses the corner of Damen’s mouth, then his cheek. 

“I suppose I can’t have that duty fall to your squires now can I.” Damen smiles back, pulling Laurent in for a proper kiss, warm and soft, Laurent completely pliant and relaxed in his arms. It’s so rare to have him this way that Damen can’t help holding him close, kissing him over and over again to avoid letting him go.

“I’m glad you’re helping me with my…” Laurent whispers against his lips. “Problem.” His cheeks are pink as he nuzzles their noses together. “But I’m afraid it’s not a skill I’ll be needing too often with you around.”

“And you say I’m insatiable.”

“You are.” Laurent laughs, pressing another line of kisses along Damen’s jaw. “I just happen to be a little starved at the moment.”

“I could make you come again if you’re still hungry.” Damen says, half joking until he sees Laurent’s cheeks pinken. God, Laurent really is starved. “How do you want me?”

Laurent chews his lip in thought for a moment then rolls off of him to lie on his back, legs deliciously open as he looks over at Damen with hungry eyes yet again. “Use your mouth this time.”

Damen doesn’t need to be told twice. He flips Laurent over easily, lying him on his back once again and kissing him deeply, enough to draw a groan from Laurent before he begins to kiss messily down his body. He nips at Laurent’s chest and sucks on each nipple for a moment before journeying further downwards. He presses his lips into the wiry blonde hair above Laurent’s cock, nuzzling his nose against the fuzz of it before he begins to lick over him.

Laurent whimpers and pushes both hands into Damen’s hair, urging him on. 

Damen can taste Laurent’s last release and gladly cleans him of it with his mouth, one hand lovingly cupping Laurent’s sac in his hand to caress and gently squeeze when he begins to suck in earnest. 

“Nnn, Damen.” He gasps, his back arching beautifully off of the bed. “Ohh, Gods, fuck, don’t stop.”

Damen moans around him to show his appreciation and continues to bob his head back and forth, massaging Laurent with his tongue each time he eases down and pulls back. He runs his hands up the insides of thighs, lightly squeezes at his balls, presses his fingers against Laurent’s oversensitive perineum — whatever it takes to keep this beautiful man writhing on the sheets like this. Laurent deserves to feel good more than anyone and by the Gods, Damen will make sure he does. 

“Never let me leave again.” Laurent gasps. “Not when you can do this to me instead.” His hold tightens on Damen’s hair, but he’s always careful not to pull too hard, reigning himself in whenever he starts to hold too tight. Damen doesn’t mind when Laurent pulls his hair — it means he’s giving up a little of his control.

“Damianos.” Laurent sobs when Damen pulls off and begins to lick him instead, the action seductive and pleasurable, but a far cry from the intense sucking he’d just been engaging in. “You’re an asshole.”

“I won’t read you too much, you’re just too pretty not to worship.” Damen smiles, kissing down the underside and then licking back up to the tip. “Don’t you see how gorgeous you are? Next time we’re apart, I just want so badly to know you’re not neglecting yourself.” He swirls his tongue around the tip and suckles for a moment. “Do you think you could do that for me? When I’m not with you, you’ll think about me?”

“Yes.” Laurent swallows hard, his face bright red again as he struggled to remain still. “I-I’ll take care of myself. I’ll think about you.”

“Yeah?” Damen starts to pump Laurent lazily in his hand, enjoying the groan it elicits from him. “And you can think about all the dirty things I’ll do to you when we’re together again. How I’ll fuck your over the balcony bannister or maybe the desk in your study…” Damen stops and thumbs at the slit, drawing a mercifully slow circle around it next until he hears Laurent whimper under his breath. “How I might suck your cock like this or your pretty ass or-“

“Damen!” Laurent cries and suddenly he’s coming, trembling and spilling over Damen’s fist with a jolt as his hips cant desperately upward and his legs spasm by Damen’s side.

Damen is sure to stroke him through, making sure the surprise orgasm is as satisfying as he’d intended it to be while he strokes a free hand up and down Laurent’s thigh. He murmurs praise to him as he comes, telling Laurent how beautiful he looks, how good he tastes, all of the things Damen wants to say as he watches Laurent climax and then slowly begin to come down from the high. His limbs go loose and his cock begins to soften in Damen’s hand.

Laurent is petting Damen’s hair as he catches his breath, eyes shut as he relaxes in satisfaction. “I love and hate you so much sometimes. You better not tell a soul you can make me come that way with just your words.”

“Well I did a little more than talk.” Damen laughs, wiping his hand on the sheets and pulling himself up to lie over Laurent. “You’re beautiful like this.”

“Debauched?”

“I prefer the term well-loved.” Damen laughs, nuzzling their noses together before he plants a soft kiss on Laurent’s lips. “Satisfied after your weeks of celibacy?”

“I think I am for now.” Laurent smiles, his eyes soft and kind as he wraps his arms around Damen and kisses the tip of his nose. He never uses those eyes on anyone but him. “Come bathe with me. I want to hide from our responsibilities for another hour or so.”

“I’ll prepare it for you.” Damen says, kissing him once more before pulling away and handing him the towel from their nightstand. “And you’re feeling okay about… everything? I’m still sorry for what I said earlier.”

“It’s alright.” Laurent nods, taking the towel and squeezing Damen’s hand. “I love you for the way you help my… behaviors. The kind that only linger because of my past.”

“And I love how much you triumph over them.” Damen smiles back at him, bending down one more time to kiss the top of Laurent’s head. “Come see me in the baths. I’ll always take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave comments/kudos! Since this fandom isn't so active anymore, every bit of engagement means the world to me. Make sure to find me on Twitter @nuttinonice and if you like my fic content, I post everything in advance on another platform you can find via my Twitter.


End file.
